Pesadelo
by Anamateia
Summary: Essa fic será uma cena excluída da fic o retorno, aconteceu entre o despertar de Kai e o campeonato da Rússia. Uma noite de terror que não foi contada na fic! O pior pesadelo de Tyson Granger. Musica- Thriller By Michael Jackson


**E aí, beleza?**

**AGORA SIM, ESTÁ ABERTO OFICIALMENTE O DESAFIO! \o/**

**Desafio: **Fazer uma song fic, todos sabem como é: Pegar uma musica e transforma em enredo e fazer a fic, não tem segredo. Mas tem regras, sem beta, one-shot, não pode ser UA e se for com OC'S ou POV, e tem que ter algum personagem de beyblade não importa qual, mas tem que ter.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ **

"**Trágico**!**" By: Sr. Omar – Everybody Hate Chris**

Essa fic será uma cena excluída da fic o retorno, aconteceu entre o despertar de Kai e a final do campeonato da Rússia. Música: Thriller - Michael Jackson!

**Divirtam-se!**

**NOITE DO TERROR!**

No hotel da china os bladebreakers estavam treinando.

Tyson- Nossa... Que treino cansativo. – estava exausto.

Kai- Se quiser vencer o campeonato da Rússia não pode dar chances.

Tyson- E você Kai, como está indo?

Kai- Não se preocupe eu estou bem, vou dar uma volta. – e ia andando, nem parecia que estava cego.

Tyson- Quer que alguém vá junto?

Kai- Não e se alguém me seguir vai se lamentar! – em tom de ameaça.

Todos- Certo! – de cara.

Ray- Então Tyson, quando vai convidar a Dayse para sair?

Tyson- O que? Nada... eu não tenho coragem não... e mesmo assim a Dayse é minha amiga!

Ray- Foi você que disse que era bonita. – brincando com Tyson.

Tyson- Mas é, mas não disse que estava gostando dela!

Max- Gente cadê o Chief?

Tyson- Verdade... vamos procurar ele, já está muito tarde, que horas são?

Max- São 23:55!

Tyson- Vamos galera!

_**It's close to midnight  
something evil's lurkin' in the dark**_

Kenny estava no jardim do hotel, estava desde de tarde e tão entretido que estava no projeto, nem viu que estava de noite.

Kenny- Perfeito, assim que eu puder vou mostrar isso ao pessoal, eles vão gostar da tática! – mexendo no laptop, mas ouve um barulho. – Tyson? É você? – Kenny fecha o computador e vai andando em direção de onde vinha o barulho. – O que é? – e tira as folhas que atrapalhavam sua visão.

_**Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

Kenny- O que é isso? – e olha um ser terrível coberto com o pêlo de sangue, dentes e garras enormes e uma cara demoníaca, Kenny olha com horror nos olhos e na hora.

_**You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**_

Kai andava tranquilamente, até que também ouve barulhos, não se importando segue seu caminho, até que algo que parecia que estava correndo, bate em Kai.

Kai- Quem está aí? – ele sente suas costas cortadas e o pior já que Kai estava cego, estava também indefeso, a única coisa que sente é algo se aproximando, e sente uma respiração forte próximo, não sabia o que era, mas não teve tempo, o monstro na hora ataca Kai, sem dó, com as garras faz um corte fatal no pescoço de Kai, ao cair no chão já sem vida, a besta tritura o resto do corpo.

_**'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah**_

Enquanto Tyson, Max e Ray procuravam o amigo pelo bosque.

Tyson- Nada, acho melhor a gente se separar!

Ray- Certo, fazemos assim, Tyson você procura no hotel, Max e eu nos separamos no jardim.

Max- Beleza. – e eles se separam, mas enquanto eles procuravam, Dayse estava no quarto, sozinha porque Ana e Sakura haviam saído para beber, Hiro foi de motorista, Dori e Ruby estavam numa festa com os Fire Star.

_**You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand**_

Uma batida na porta, Dayse vai atender, mas quando abre a porta vê que não tem ninguém e sai para fora.

Dayse- Brincadeira sem graça! – e vai entrando no quarto até que sente uma mão fria no seu ombro. – Ah! – pula de susto.

Tyson- Que isso, sou eu! – rindo do susto de Dayse.

Dayse- Que susto, credo. Quase me mata do coração!

Tyson- Queria saber se tu viu o Kenny, ele sumiu!

Dayse- Não, não faço idéia de onde ele esteja, mas se quiser eu te ajudo a procurar.

Tyson- Certo então.

Dayse- Fazemos assim eu procuro no saguão e você procura por aqui.

Tyson- Ok! – e eles se separam.

_**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
girl but all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're outta time**_

Dayse andava pelo saguão e ouve uma respiração pesada, o som era horrível, parecia que fazia força para respirar, um cheiro insuportável toma conta do local.

Dayse- Olá, tem alguém aí? – misteriosamente, ela estava sozinha, olha para os lados assustada. – Olha se é alguém fazendo alguma brincadeira, pode parar! – falava séria ao ver numa janela ela vê uma coisa se mexendo. – Você está bem? – a "coisa" estava no chão estava se arrastando, Dayse olha atentamente, aos poucos se afasta, ao ver que a tal "coisa" se levanta, ela olha abismada. – AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – um grito apavorante toma conta do lugar, Dayse sai correndo depressa, e incrivelmente a "coisa" sai correndo em alta velocidade atrás dela, ela olha uma porta, uma porta do armário de um zelador, ela entra e tranca a porta, a coisa bate a porta com força, Dayse fica desesperada, com toda a força segura a porta para que não se abra. – POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! – estava desesperada.

_**'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
There ain't no second chance  
Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight**_

A criatura batia na porta com força, estava começando a rachar por causa da pancada, Dayse estava certa que iria morrer, mas no entanto o monstro cede e tudo se acalma, aos poucos a moça escorrega pela parede até se sentar no chão, estava em pânico, não queria sair dali, porque sabia que estava lá fora esperando.

_**Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life**_

Ray e Max andavam pelo bosque do hotel, até que finalmente acham Kenny.

Max- Finalmente, o que ficou fazendo aqui fora Chief? – Kenny estava imóvel.

Ray- Kenny, você está bem? – preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Max- Kenny? Fala com a gente? – Max coloca a mão no ombro de Kenny, que se vira, estava com um corta profundo no pescoço, marcas de mordidas, arranhões pelo rosto. – Kenny, o que aconteceu? – o pequeno olha de um jeito estranho e sem pensar avança no loiro.

Ray- Solta ele Kenny! – tentando fazer com que soltasse o Max.

Max- Kenny, pare com isso! – assustado, até que Kenny morde o braço de Max, que arranca pedaço.

Ray- Kenny está louco? – estava tentando ajudar Max, mas por incrível que pareça a força do Kenny estava enorme, finalmente depois de muita força, Ray afasta Kenny de Max.

Max- O que aconteceu? – Kenny tentava se levantar. – Droga meu braço! – olhava o braço que sangrava violentamente. – Ray cuidado!!!! – Kenny se levanta e morde o pescoço do Ray, ferindo mortalmente ele. – NÃO! – estava assustado, ao ver Ray caído no chão sem vida. Sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo, não muito longe vê Kai no chão. – Kai! – ao se aproximar ficou assustado ao ver a cena, quando ia fugir a mesma besta que matou Kai, mata Max, com apenas um golpe bem aplicado.

_**They're out to get you  
There's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you  
Unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see**_

Dayse estava no armário, mas toma coragem e resolve sair, ao andar alguns metros, encontra Tyson, ao vê-lo sente alivio.

Dayse- Tyson! – e corre para ele.

Tyson- Dayse, eu ouvi umas batidas, você está bem? – Dayse abraça Tyson com força.

Dayse- Uma criatura horrível, tentou me matar, eu me tranquei no armário, ele batia com muita força quase eu não agüento! – estava desesperada.

Tyson- Calma, eu to aqui. Não se preocupe, vou te proteger! Vamos para um lugar seguro. – e os dois saem.

_**That this is thriller  
Thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghost would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(killer, diller, chiller)  
(Thriller here tonight)**_

_**  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell**_

Tyson e Dayse vão andando até chegar a entrada principal do hotel, ouve um barulho estranho, e quando eles se dão por conta, eles olham a criatura que atacou Dayse, a criatura que atacou Kai e mais, Kenny, Max e Ray todos machucados, arranhados, feridos, com a pele pálida e olhar frio e de pé.

Tyson- Max! Ray! Chief! – olhou novamente, eles estavam mortos, mas por alguma coisa sobrenatural eles ainda estavam de pé.

Dayse- O que vamos fazer? – assustada.

Tyson- Eu não sei! – estava olhando atentamente e viu que não tinha saída, se corressem as besta o capturavam, se ficassem seus antigos amigos o pegavam. – VAMOS! – e os dois saem correndo, mas como era visto, as duas bestas entram na frente deles e o atacam.

_**The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
for no mere mortal can resist  
the evil of the thriller**_

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – foi a última coisa que se ouviu, até...

Tyson acordar com sobre-salto, estava assustado, mas por sorte era apenas um pesadelo, ele olha e vê a televisão ligada, no aparelho de DVD, o menu principal de um filme de terror na tela.

Tyson- Credo, nunca mais assisto esse filme! Que pesadelo!

Max- Você também teve pesadelos? – fala Max que também estava assustado.

Tyson- E bota pesadelo nisso, foi horrível!

Max- Eu também tive, era como se eu estivesse no filme!

Tyson- Eu sei! – eles conversavam até que ouvem um barulho, eles se assustam.

Kai- Vocês dois, calem a boca agora! – era Kai acordando e irritado, por ter sido acordado.

Tyson- Foi mal, é que tivemos um pesadelo. – tentando se explicar.

Kai- Eu não perguntei, mandei vocês calarem a boca! – e se ajeita e dorme novamente.

Tyson- Quem precisa de pesadelo se tem um monstro desses todo o dia! – irritado.

Max- Rsrsrsrsrs... Vamos ver se conseguimos dormir, boa noite! – se aconchega e fecha os olhos.

Tyson- Boa noite! – deita de dorme.

**FIM!!!!!!!!**

Então, vamos participar galera, fazer um resultado tão bonito quanto foi o desafio anterior! Vamos galera! \o/

Qualquer música, qualquer tema, as coisas obrigatórias, sem beta, one-shot e com pelo menos um personagem de Beyblade, não importa se for coadjuvante, mas tem que ter um personagem no mínimo.

Beijos a todos e até mais!

**PS: ESSA FIC FOI EM HOMENAGEM AO GRANDE E ÚNICO REI DO POP! DESCANCE EM PAZ MICHAEL! **


End file.
